


Three Sentence Fic Prompt: Victuuri + Musician AU

by Zombubble



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Not Even a Drabble, i think phichit plays french horn, musician au, obviously, there's literally four sentences, this may have sparked something, viktor's a violinist, yuuri plays trombone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/pseuds/Zombubble
Summary: There is no world in which Yuuri Katsuki is not a bona-fide disaster.





	Three Sentence Fic Prompt: Victuuri + Musician AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agenderemrys (brightbluecitylights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluecitylights/gifts).



“I can help you lube up your trombone whenever you like,” a voice says in an oh-so-familiar (and oh-so-wonderful) Russian accent.

Yuuri looks up, raising an eyebrow before going bright red and stammering out an apology, that he’s already done instrument maintenance and he doesn’t need help, he’s capable thank you not that he doesn’t appreciate it. Viktor leaves with a frown, and Phichit leans over, resting his arm on Yuuri’s shoulder as he sighs, “You’re a disaster.”

Half an hour later, Yuuri sees Phichit stop playing in the middle of a movement and hunch over in laughter when he hears Yuuri’s quiet, yet fervent, “oh, shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might... have sparked an au idea so there's that lol.
> 
> I can be found on tumblr at [@we-call-everything-katsudon](https://we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com)


End file.
